


In a night of domestication

by SuperPuppies



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: This one is the first I wrote focusing once again on Tommy and Merton for Big Wolf on Campus, a long-term Ship for me. It takes place about 5 to 7 years into their married life (that’s a bit of a spoiler if you have been fallowing my other Tommy / Merton stories) I liked that it was short and sweet a cute little look at how they are doing. I tried out the beginning to change Tommy over to Thomas a most adults usually prefer to be called by their legal name at that stage of their lives but it just felt weird and almost immediately went right back to Tommy.This is also a part of my weekly writing Challenges 2019
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In a night of domestication

Uses these in your scene:

  1. A mustard sweater.
  2. Curly black hair.
  3. A crackling log fire.



The crescent moon was high and bright with its Cheshire smile, when Tommy parked the car. He was far later in arriving then he wanted to be. Merton wouldn’t be happy with him, once of course he was sure Tommy was fine. When Tommy had bought the cabin, it was an attempt to give them a quiet, permeant place. Though Merton wasn’t quite sure why Tommy wanted to keep him out in the boondocks with, shit internet and no descent library. So, it had taken some negotiations to get Merton comfortable in the cabin, one of the conditions leaned heavily on not leaving Merton up at the cabin alone for more than four hours. Because to be perfectly honest the place just kind of creeped him out. Now Tommy was coming up on seven hours solo. But when the boss demands him back in town for ‘a very important’ meeting, only to find out that it wasn’t but it sure was long, left him irritated and anxious especially when he realized his phone had died.

Tommy pushed the door open, as normally as possible so he wouldn’t startle Merton. To his surprise there was no sound but the crackling of the log fire. With a quick glance into the kitchen and bathroom but there was no Merton to be found. Panic clawed at his chest as he went back to the living / dining room. There just against the inside of the deep gray wing back chair was a peek of curly black hair. It had surprised Tommy to learn that Merton’s hair was naturally curly when he let it grow out. But seeing as he and Lydia didn’t have summer courses to teach this year and Tommy had convinced him to spend the summer at the cabin, Merton had opted to go ‘Wildman’, though he did still shave every morning.

Coming around the chair Tommy found Merton in his mustered sweater, asleep with a copy of the Tell-Tale Hart on his lap. With a soft smile Tommy lifted, marked the page and closed the book. Placing the book on the side table, he kissed Merton’s cheek. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“Don’t let it happen again.” Merton said sleepily opening his eyes.

“I’ll do my best.” Tommy smiled brightly, picking at the sweater. “I thought you hated when I ware this, said it was hideous.”

“It is and I do. But it smells like you and you weren’t here so….” Merton trailed off his cheeks tinting pink as his embarrassment of still being a little scared of the cabin tightened his throat.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep it then.” Tommy chuckled, dropping to his knees.

“I never said anything about that.” Merton defended. “We just have to take you shopping is what I’m saying.”

Tommy laughed pulling Merton into a gentle, deep kiss. “You just want a privet modeling session.”

Merton smirked naughtily. “Who could blame me.”

“Then ask, don’t threaten to throw out my clothes.”

“Oh, it’s not a threat, this thing has to go. It’s hideous.”

Tommy chuckled. “Okay, okay. You want some cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa by the fire, you’re such a romantic.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tommy said standing and heading for the kitchen.

“I mean I didn’t say no.” Merton called after him. Merton smiled to himself as he thought how much he had taken to domestication, despite the odd stigma of it.


End file.
